


This Wasn’t Going In The  Original Plan… But We’ll Take It

by PinkRoses030



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Roman is a BLINK in this adfsgdf, Roman's right we always get just one comeback a year sfgdfhbfghbfhg, also I mean, in this case. RIP Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030
Summary: Giovanni, Molly and Sylvie go around visiting houses in the city, They find this place and see this one house, they had no option but enter in, which it wasn’t what they expected
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	This Wasn’t Going In The  Original Plan… But We’ll Take It

**Author's Note:**

> I only reposted this from my own tumblr writting account to here for anyone who craved this crossover like me.  
> Also first on the EE and TSS crossover B)

The 1st of January of 2020 has come to the Sweet Jazz City, it was a new decade to everyone in the place of epithets and mundies, a guy of hot pink hair, a grey-ish pink jacket, jeans and sneakers showed up in the Blyndeff Toy Emporium to say hi to his friend of the nickname bear trap.

There was a small child leading the store of brown hair with stars, a self-made bear hoodie, tripped shirt, green skirt, pink leggins and orange-ish yellow shoes laying her head on the desk blepping. The door opens up.

“Hey Bear trap!” The guy says happily waving his hand to her, in which she gets up and responds with “Hello Giovanni!” as she waves her hand in the air, “what brings you here?” she curiously asked, “I just wanted to say happy new year and visit you”, Giovanni responds while he looks around the store.

“I see now, anything you want to bring?“

he thinks for a moment, “maybe we could visit another friend of yours and say happy new year to the rest of the city?“

Molly moves from her desk to the door, “sounds fine to me“

As they made their way to the rest of the houses, there’s a little boy that was sleeping with his giant teddy bear, there was a knock at his house, which since he was in a deep sleep he didn’t hear, there was a louder knock, he still didn’t got up.

After a few good seconds of that happening Never Gonna Give You Up started playing out of nowhere.

It was loud that the sleepy head woke up, scared,as soon as he heard it.

He finally opened the door to them, the first thing he said was “HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TELL ALEXA THAT FROM HERE?!“

“Nice sheep pajamas“

Silence stroke for a second “I don’t know if that’s a compliment of judgement“

“What“

“What?“

“Anyway, Sylvie, we’re going around visiting people and wishing them a happy new year, you wanna come with us?“ Molly asked.

Sylvester thought of it for a bit, and answered “Only if it’s not a crime“, “Great!“

In their way, they find a strange place they never saw before. Molly checks for warnings around the entrance, as soon as Giovanni opened his mouth, Molly gave him a dead stare, which he closed it and didn’t say anything.  
Molly continues checking around, none is present, “It is safe, we ca-” Molly got interrumped as soon as Giovanni shouted “WOO!” as he ran in there.  
Sylvester and Molly looked at each other, Sylvie just shrugged and walked in, Molly followed.

As they walked by, they saw a nice looking house, sure like the others, the writer is just trying to make it special for later, they walk to the door, waiting for a move or a answer of anybody. Giovanni is afraid to do it himself, until Molly sees him, they make eye contact and then Giovanni knocks on the door.  
No answer, he knocks louder, still no answer. He knows there wouldn’t be a Alexa in there so he doesn’t give it a try.  
Instead, he just thinks fuck it and opens the door to see two guys, one with eyeshadow and one with a floating crown in his head, fighting in the stairs…  
There is no context of the fight at this point, the one with the crown yelled “At least BLACKPINK releases a comeback once a year, unlike MCR!”. Silence stroke on them both and it ended the fight and the one in a crown moved to the corner with a tv.

“Uhm… Sorry that we opened the door without your permission, but hello!” Molly Said a little worried, she wasn’t expecting a answer, but there was one.  
“It’s alright kiddo, come in!” A guy with round glasses and a cat onesie responded, welcoming the three in.  
They walked in, and went to check on each, Giovanni to the one with eyeshadow, Molly with the ones with glasses, and Sylvie with the one with the crown.

They talked for 30 seconds, Sylvie summoned one of his nicest sheeps, the one in crown gasped “You can summon a sheep?!”, Sylvie nodded in response, writer is too lazy to type that part again so we’ll call him crown boy now until we see his real name okay? Crown boy summoned a fluffy dog and handed it to Sylvie, mr. Ashling accepted and handed him the sheep.  
They both petted each, Crown boy gasped as he felt how soft the sheep was. “Maybe we could summon more so the rest can try?” Crown boy asked, Sylvie saw nothing wrong with it and did it along with him.  
As soon as the one with round glasses saw the dog, he gasped “Did you summon a dog again?!”, in which Crown boy answered “Yes I did!”  
“Thank you Roman!” He awwed as he hugged the dog in his arms. “I certaintly don’t know how did you do that sir” the one with a tie said.

minutes passed, it was fun, but they had to go or else they will remain missing, The round glasses boy asked if “Can we take a photo before you guys go?”, Giovanni and Molly said “Sure Patton!” in unison, then looked at each and laughed.  
“Virgil, kiddo, we’re taking a photo before they go, come downstairs!” Patton seemed to call one of them. “Hold on!” he yelled from upstairs.  
“Logan!” A muffled speech from Virgil was heard, six seconds later they both come downstairs.

It somehow remains at 8 of January that they all keep the same picture. Happy late new year everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> [copy paste from my own tumblr post afdgfgfgfd] HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR BITCHES!!! II wanted to write something in special of this new decade, we made it through that chaos together and we will this year


End file.
